Time of Dying
by grimmkittylove
Summary: As he lay dying, he saw her face. 'I will not die, I'll wait here for you...'


**Time of Dying**

A **Harry Potter Songfic** by _Silverstar's Shadow_

xOxXxOx

**Silver**: Hiya! I keep getting these loverly ideas for songfics by listening to Three Days Grace -cough- bestbandEVER -cough- so I shall keep writing them. :D

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, "Time of Dying" or Three Days Grace. -sigh- Though I really wish I did. Heheheh…

xOxXxOx

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless, in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

xOx

Pain. Agony. Whatever you liked to call it. His body was encased in flames, every nerve on fire. His voice worn out from screaming, he made no sound as the flames dancing in front of his eyes turned black, and were replaced with recent memories...

Her face. It was all he saw clearly. Wide eyes, long hair, a splash of freckles across her nose. He sighed slightly. If this was dying, at least the apparition of his angel was there to ease him on his way to hell.

A man and a woman were behind her. The man was laughing coldly. The woman stared him down, sneering at his feeble form. He ignored both, and focused on the angel. Soon, she too faded away as he was jerked back into reality by the realization that the pain was no longer refreshing itself.

He opened his eyes weakly, and saw her walking towards him. He gave a sigh of relief and, feeling her cool fingers on his face, passed into the darkness again.

xOx

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will survive when you're beside me_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

xOx

The patient's eyes briefly opened. He seemed to be trying to speak, but one of the Healers hushed him. He pushed her hand away, and rasped something quietly. No one heard him.

He tried again. "I… need… her here. Please."

The Healer shook her head. "She can't come in here, hon. You're going to be okay." His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to protest, but fatigue claimed him again, and they all went to work again, trying to fix the battered body in front of them.

xOx

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough?_

_**Wake me u**__**p, I'm living a nightmare**_

xOx

He woke surrounded by white. People passing around his prone form. His angel nowhere in sight. His heart sank.

The pain returned without warning, wrenching a moan from his throat. All of a sudden, he was surrounded. People in white stared down at him, but none of their faces were recognizable.

"Please… let her… let her in… I need her here…"

The man in front of him sighed and motioned to one of the Healers. She nodded stiffly and turned on her heel, storming out of the room.

He could only hope she'd come before he fell again.

xOx

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will survive when you're beside me_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

xOx

"You've been asked for." Her eyes flew wide open, and she ran for the room she knew him to be imprisoned within. The Healer who'd fetched her grabbed her arm to prevent her from entering however, and she glared at the woman.

"Let me go in."

"He's unstable at the moment. What you see may shock you. I suggest you think carefully before you go inside."

Her gaze intensified. "He could be mauled beyond recognition and I would go to him if he needed me, Healer. Let me through that door."

The Healer moved uncertainly, and she pushed past her, rushing over to him. He looked to be sleeping, and for a moment she feared she'd been too late. Her fears faded away as his eyes slowly opened, and she resisted the urge to throw herself onto the bed beside him.

"Hey there, handsome," she said, smiling weakly. He grinned back, wincing as the movement strained the muscles in his face. She kissed his cheek, forcing herself to not cry.

"Hey yourself…" her beloved rasped. She flinched at the pain that laced his voice as he spoke, and she tried to hush him, failing miserably. "I… I… knew… you'd come…"

"Nothing could keep me away," she promised fervently.

"Heh… ouch…" he muttered. His reminder of his injuries put her into her lecture mood.

"What on Earth were you thinking, by going after that woman on your own?" she hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You could've died. You could have been tortured to madness. I. Could. Have. LOST. You."

He flinched, and she was instantly repentant for forcing him to move. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," he whispered. "But I can take care of myself."

"Then what's this?" she snapped, gesturing at the damage in front of her.

"Didn't you see? I got her. This is from a vengeful Mr. Lestrange, my dear."

"Remind me to never let him near you again."

"I don't plan on going to Azkaban any time soon, love."

"Good. Because I'd never let you out of the house if I got the slightest inkling that you had any notion of going back there for any reason."

He smiled at her, and the potion he'd taken as soon as he woke up must have been working, for the action didn't hurt. She noticed this, and flung her arms around him. He grunted, and she backed off, afraid she'd pained him further.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow, and a moment later, the two were laughing at the pure hilarity of the completely false statement. That was how the doctors found them a few minute later, laughing harder than they had in years.

xOx

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will survive when you're beside me_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

xOx

He was released later that week. The Healers said he had made astounding progress. She was there when they delivered their verdict, and burst into tears when they reassured her that he'd make a full recovery.

"I believe, Madam, that your husband will be back to his old self by the end of the month. I suggest you watch him closely."

"Don't worry, Healer," she said firmly, casting a stern glance at the man standing beside her. "I'm not letting him out of my sight again."

"I do have to go to work sometime you know," he put in cheekily. She gave him another glare. "Well, darlin', you will have to let go of me eventually." His tone was light, but his eyes revealed the seriousness of his words.

"Not if I can help it," she muttered, holding him tighter. "When you go, I'm coming right with you."

"I'll wait for you," he promised. She smiled and leaned over to press her lips gently against his.

"I think I just might love you, do you realize?"

"I think I do," he murmured.

"Ahem," the Healer coughed, interrupting their exchange. "I believe this room needs to be cleaned before we bring in the next patient who will be using it, so if you could possible take this elsewhere, it would be greatly appreciated."

They reluctantly broke apart, only keeping their fingers interlaced as they left the room.

"Would you like to go home now?" he asked quietly. "Or shall we continue this now?" She grinned roguishly.

'We'll simply be interrupted-- again-- if we stay here," she said slowly, looking up at him slyly.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Black."

. : - : .

**Two weeks later…**

The receptionist sighed as she looked up to see a furious brunette storming into the lobby of St. Mungo's. She turned around and pulled out the couple's files, by now familiar with the pair.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Black. What seems to be the problem today?" The brunette simply pointed at the man she'd towed in behind her, who was sprouting a large amount of fur.

"My _darling _husband took Polyjuice Potion with dog hair in it, just to see what would happen," she snapped. "I believe the dog in question may have been rabid." The other witch sighed again and handed her the admission form.

"I'll call a Healer."

"Thank you." She turned to the nearly unrecognizable lump of fur that was supposedly her partner. "Sirius, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Ah, you know you love me, Hermione," came her husbands slightly muffled baritone from beneath the fur covering him.

"That I do. Just… don't die, love."

xOx

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_**I will not die when you're beside me**_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

xOx

**A/N**: There, my first Harry Potter fic ever. HA! And I think I may like it.

I just couldn't decide whether I wanted the guy to be Draco or Sirius, but I guess my muse decided for me in the end. :D Please R&R!

Silver


End file.
